


swallowing light

by gift



Series: come hell or high water [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Ambiguity, Angst and Porn, Authority Figures, Barebacking, Bisexual Male Character, Brothels, Character Study, Complicated Characters, Complicated Relationships, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical Fantasy, Is it considered Sloppy Seconds when it's the same person?, Jealousy, Loyalty, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Role Reversal, Service Top, Sexual Tension, Tension, Unrequited? Maybe not :)., Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gift/pseuds/gift
Summary: Hongjoong is his superior, his captain—thecaptain; following him wherever he goes whenever he’s asked is not an expectation but an absolute. He says jump, you ask how high. Seonghwa takes it a desperate step further: if Hongjoong guided him into Hell, he would gladly walk two paces behind him. A darker feeling boils in Seonghwa’s guts over it. Something hot and aching.





	swallowing light

**Author's Note:**

> I watched four episodes of _Black Sails_ once.
> 
> No, but seriously, what is this? Lol. ATEEZ meets dramatic Pirates of the Caribbean or something.
> 
> I had a long, drawn out Author's Note planned, but I don't have it in me after finishing this.
> 
> I want to give a very special, special thank you to [my friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/profile) for their unwavering support, help, and encouragement. This fic absolutely would not have gotten finished without their critique, opinions, help, beta-editing, etc. I owe much of this plot's unfurling and much of this dialogue to them. I have never had someone take such special care of me and my writing. Also another special thank you to my Atiny groupchat friends who have helped me and listened to me endlessly complain about this for a month and some days since meeting. 
> 
> The first 6,000 words of this is beta-edited. The last 3,000.... is not. lol

* * *

It’s been three hours since Hongjoong and Seonghwa have entered a brothel somewhere on the edge of the main street situated by the port. They’re only here because the rival crew frequents this place, and there’s a rumor going around they’re in collusion with the governor. Hongjoong wants in, or to destroy it at the very least. 

Though he’s sure as hell not acting like it. Gathering information here is their last chance before the rival ships makes landfall. The enemy’s ship hasn’t risen out of the horizon just yet, but Seonghwa feels they can’t be careless. They maybe have two days.

Seonghwa is going to snap.

_Three_ hours. What in the _fuck_ is Hongjoong doing? This is _business_ , albeit undercover, not play time. 

As much as Seonghwa respects his captain, he’s too much of a pleasure-seeker with shitty priorities as soon as the possibility of getting his dick wet or getting drunk is involved. Surrounding Hongjoong with women is always a mistake. He changes into what Seonghwa wants to say is a different person—no longer the level headed pirate captain that runs their ship. Seonghwa knows he shouldn’t be too critical—Seonghwa is almost the same way: a different person when it comes to sex, when it comes to women, when it comes to Hongjoong.

Loyalty and status prevent him from speaking up. Hongjoong is his superior, his captain— _the_ captain; following him wherever he goes whenever he’s asked is not an expectation but an absolute. He says jump, you ask how high. Seonghwa takes it a desperate step further: if Hongjoong guided him into Hell, he would gladly walk two paces behind him. A darker feeling boils in Seonghwa’s guts over it. Something hot and aching. One that overthrows Hongjoong’s authority over Seonghwa in a twisted sort of paradox. 

Hongjoong is their leader, but Seonghwa has him in the palm of his calloused hand. No matter what, Seonghwa possesses a certain dominance over Hongjoong. Quartermaster Seonghwa, second in the hierarchy to Hongjoong. Hongjoong’s right hand and his subordinate. And still the only person who can control him, make him submit, unfurl him, fuck him.

Seonghwa is greedy over this. Greedy and desire-ridden. Jealous but never acting on any possessiveness he might house. Seonghwa still knows his place.

But Hongjoong sure does make it really _fucking_ hard. Feeling the itching under his skin, he clenches his fist.

They’re sitting at a beer and wine stained wooden table, knicks cut into it with the wood worn soft and smooth, Hongjoong only a few places away from Seonghwa. Seonghwa imagines Hongjoong’s small bare back pressed into it. Seonghwa fucking him in front of all of these people. Coming across his abdomen is messy strings to mark him. Only a brief thought.

His eyes glaze over and it feels almost as if black settles in the whites of them. Seonghwa is witnessing Hongjoong be careless. He’s surrounded by a handful of women of the night, dressed stylishly with a beautiful open mouthed smile showing his teeth. He’s easily admired, easily sought after. And also a sucker for attractive women who treat him, performatively or not, like he’s the center of the universe. A woman’s fingers cradle Hongjoong’s chin playfully, and he leans into her, whispering something Seonghwa can only imagine is filthy.

Sudden rememory erupts violently behind Seonghwa’s eyes. His mind revisits when they had gone to a swanky parlor on one of the islands. Seonghwa had visited the bar, beckoned by a curvy barmaid with world-ending sex appeal, leaving Hongjoong behind. One thing led to another, and Seonghwa was pulling her into a room, only to find Hongjoong buried deep inside an escort. Fucking her from behind, hand pressed into the small of her back as she cried out. That moment was when Seonghwa realized it bothered him. Hongjoong being with other people like this bothered him. Seonghwa wants to be the only one allowed to Hongjoong.

Seonghwa slaps his hand against the table and pretends as if it he didn’t mean it. Hongjoong looks over at Seonghwa’s splayed fingers, and Seonghwa makes a hand motion with the flick of his fingers that reads as “hurry up.”

A young worker known as Angel rests her tired head on his shoulder, and he lets her. She seems as uninterested as Seonghwa is in this place. Not that Seonghwa doesn’t love women; he does. But this is _exhausting_ after three hours of worthless flirting and having his cock teased unwillingly by women and Hongjoong _alike_.

_What?_ Hongjoong mouths, smirk on his face. His eyes flicker, heavy lidded, as he leans his head back and presses his nose into the neck of the woman next to him. She laughs beautifully, and Seonghwa’s cock betrays him, stirring awake.

Angel is called away, and Seonghwa is left alone to look at Hongjoong’s shamelessness. The last time they had sex flashes in Seonghwa’s mind. How pliant and malleable Hongjoong is with him after some care. How different he is from the show he puts on. Seonghwa is burning and feels some desperation budding inside of him like a weed. 

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa says effortlessly, not needing to address him respectfully to keep up the ruse. Just in case anyone is listening. “You need to hurry and pick a woman,” he laughs, acting expertly, if he does say so himself. 

“You’ve made your choice, right?” Code for: _Have you obtained any valuable information?_ To which Hongjoong will reply “Yes” and take a girl to the back, meaning he has and will explain later. Or “I haven’t” and Seonghwa has to play the role of party-pisser and explain to their group they need to leave given the hour. They’ll regroup back at the docked ship and make a new plan. Seonghwa may fuck out (his and) Hongjoong’s frustrations. Only if Hongjoong comes to him first. A routine.

Seonghwa initiates this conversation because he wants to leave. Steal Hongjoong away from here and be alone with him. Please him. 

There it is: that nasty feeling crawling up from the depths of himself again, clawing up his ribs and up his throat. He does his best to push it down.

“Just a little bit longer,” Hongjoong replies. 

Finally, Seonghwa snaps. Like a twig under a heavy boot. _Enough of this shit._

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa says, a commanding heat in his voice. It would be insolent if they weren’t undercover. Hell, it’s insolent regardless. Hongjoong’s eyebrows knit together. 

“Can I speak with you just for a moment?” Seonghwa smiles. Big. The bigger he smiles, the better. “You don’t mind, right, ladies?” Of course they don’t mind. Hongjoong is pressured into complying.

This is a game. A game only Seonghwa is playing. 

“Sure, of course,” Hongjoong says, getting up from their jolly little table. Seonghwa is still smiling. Hongjoong winks at the women, and Seonghwa grabs his elbow and pulls him towards the edge of the room out of ear shot.

“What’s up with you?” Hongjoong asks.

“What are you doing out there? Have you gotten any information?” _Or are you just wasting our fucking time?_ he wants to say.

Hongjoong dramatically rests his hand on his chest. “You doubt my abilities, lamb.” Seonghwa eases back, untensing himself. Hongjoong continues. “The enemy is delayed in Barbados. Some kind of conflict. We have a week. Don’t get anxious.”

“So, we’ve been here for two extra hours _why_? Sir, pardon me, but this has been unnecessary.”

“The broads,” he says, patting Seonghwa’s cheek. 

Seonghwa lets out a breath of air. His chest is vibrating. “Then what are you waiting for?” he asks surprisingly calm. Then Seonghwa smirks. “None piquing your interest?” Seonghwa moves in closer. “Still thinking about this morning in your quarters?”

Hongjoong’s face immediately floods red. “Seonghwa,” he says with an attempt of authority, shock in his eyes and mouth. “I’m your captain.” _Don’t embarrass me where others can see._

“Aye aye, Captain,” Seonghwa says in poor taste, voice quieter. “I heard you in there, _sir_ , mewling out my name,” he taunts. Hongjoong raises his hand in attempt to backslap Seonghwa, but Seonghwa catches Hongjoong’s wrist in his grip deftly. “You sound so desperate when you get off, you know.” If Seonghwa were absolutely anyone else, he wouldn’t be able to get away with this. Would be a bloody pile of fleshy pulp and limbs on the floor if he were _absolutely_ anyone else.

Seonghwa lets go of Hongjoong’s wrist. “It’s like you wanted me to hear you. If you wanted me to fuck you, you just had to ask.”

“Seong _hwa_ ,” Hongjoong whines. God, there it is. _That_ Hongjoong. Not Captain Hongjoong. But _Ravish me, please_ Hongjoong. There are too many facets to this man. Seonghwa can tell Hongjoong is already hard.

“Say goodbye to your lady friends,” Seonghwa says, smiling. Seonghwa pulls Hongjoong by the elbow once again, but allows Hongjoong a wave goodbye. A flirtatious curl of his fingers and a teeth-showing smirk as he’s guided away.

“Hong _joongie_ ,” a sweet, whiny chorus comes out. “Where are you going?” one asks. “We haven’t played yet!”

“We have some business in the back room,” Seonghwa lies to them, that lovely smile plastered on his face. “I can’t guarantee he’ll be up for any fun after, ladies. I’m _so_ sorry.” Round one of the game has been won. Another sweet, whiny chorus of _aw_ s floats into the air.

Seonghwa pulls Hongjoong down the dimly lit hallway, trying all the doors. Locked. Locked. Locked. Open—and occupied. Shit. 

“You can’t just attempt all the doors,” Hongjoong says to him. “You’re going to get us thrown out.”

“Want me to take you in the hallway?” Seonghwa tries another door. “Your cock looks like it can’t wait.”

Hongjoong rolls his eyes. “Oh, fuck off.” But there’s no bite to it.

Angel pops out from around the corner, and Hongjoong screams before covering his mouth.

“Angel!” Seonghwa exclaims. Thank fucking God. “Can I please borrow your room?” 

“Yeah, sure,” she says, digging for the key in the bust of her dress. Angel. She is one, quite literally, in this moment. “Why, though?” 

Seonghwa tilts his head back at Hongjoong, causing Hongjoong to hit him on the arm. Angel seems to get the picture and snorts, handing off the key. 

“I owe you,” he tells her, taking the key from her hand. “How long do we have?”

“An hour. Brothel closes at three. About two now.” 

“Just enough time to fuck him into his place twice.” 

“Don’t get cheeky, bastard,” Hongjoong says as he trails behind him up the stairs.

Seonghwa shoves the key into the appropriate keyhole and pulls Hongjoong through the open door by his hand before it slams shut behind them. He turns to face Hongjoong and brings him closer, then grips Hongjoong’s chin between his thumb and pointer. Hongjoong’s eyes are dark, and all air of unseriousness that surrounded him seems to be lost.

“I have been thinking about fucking you all day,” he admits hotly. 

Hongjoong dips his tongue and swipes it across his bottom lip, hitting against the tip of Seonghwa’s thumb. “Then fuck me,” Hongjoong challenges.

Seonghwa smirks. “Beg for it.” He just wants Hongjoong to come completely undone of his own volition. Just once. Maybe it will happen someday.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” It’s said sensually and quiet. Hongjoong tilts his head and licks his lips deliciously. 

“Of course, my captain.” Seonghwa stares at Hongjoong’s mouth and falters for a fraction of second, almost going in to kiss him, but he holds himself back.

Hongjoong makes the first move, not unsurprising to Seonghwa. He takes Seonghwa’s hair in his hands, gripping hard but not enough for it to hurt, and licks his tongue across Seonghwa’s mouth. God, this is what Seonghwa has been waiting for. What he has been dying for. What he _would_ die for. 

Seonghwa’s palms find their way on Hongjoong’s waist and he brings him in, body pressed to body. Hands move to Seonghwa’s neck, warm and firm. Hongjoong could choke him. Crush his neck between his hands if he wanted. Could do anything to Seonghwa if he wanted. Hongjoong’s fingers reposition themselves so his thumbs are under Seonghwa’s jaw. Their mouths open, Hongjoong’s tongue shameless, and Seonghwa’s itching, aching fingers pull Hongjoong’s tucked shirt from his trousers.

His fingers travel up the hem of Hongjoong’s pants, palm then resting on his stomach. He pushes it up until skin meets skin. Seonghwa can feel Hongjoong’s cock twitch against him. 

“Shameless,” is all Seonghwa says. 

Hongjoong’s tongue presses against his. “Look who’s talking.” 

Seonghwa presses a hot palm over Hongjoong’s hard cock, and Hongjoong makes a small grunt. His hands drag down Seonghwa’s neck and fall into place on his shoulders. His fingers push under Seonghwa’s half open shirt, digging his nails into flesh. Without separating from Hongjoong’s mouth, Seonghwa unbuttons the rest of it with fervency.

“Wow!” God, he’s a bastard. “Going all out.” Hongjoong says into his mouth as Seonghwa pushes his arms and sleeves behind him. In desperate times (which is often), Seonghwa will fuck Hongjoong almost still fully clothed, cock out of his pants and Hongjoong bent over some kind of surface. Sometimes it’s all that time can allow. But now— _now_ —Seonghwa wants all of Hongjoong. 

“With the way I’m going to fuck you,” Seonghwa lets out seriously, “we’d have nothing to leave in.” Seonghwa tugs on Hongjoong’s shirt, prompting him to pull it over his head. Seonghwa immediately attacks his neck, grinding his clothed cock into Hongjoong’s, and the noise that escapes Hongjoong’s lips is light. Seonghwa eats at Hongjoong’s mouth, trying to take it all in. Hongjoong smells must and lye soap and tastes like wine and poison. 

Thoughtlessly, Seonghwa is pushing them back to the made bed against the wall, pushing and stepping out their boots clumsily. Seonghwa’s cock is pressing hard against the fabric of his breeches without shame, and Hongjoong’s desperate hand makes silent contact with it.

Seonghwa smirks at his next line. “May I fuck you, _sir_?”

Hongjoong can’t help but laugh, throwing his head back. “Will you shut up?” 

Seonghwa wants to tell him he loves his laugh. Seonghwa loves this Hongjoong. Eats this Hongjoong up. Seonghwa pushes Hongjoong onto his back, hand burning against Hongjoong’s bare chest, and hovers over him. 

“Tell me,” he says, voice quieter, diving right into Hongjoong’s neck a second time. He scrapes his teeth against the skin, and Hongjoong’s hands find their way in Seonghwa’s dark hair once again. Hongjoong’s thighs are spread apart, legs off the bed and tip of his toes barely grazing the floor, Seonghwa between his legs. He pushes his cock into Hongjoong’s, and Hongjoong arches only a fraction. Seonghwa is still buried in Hongjoong’s neck. 

“Command me—if it makes you feel better.” 

Hongjoong snorts. “Does it please you when I scold you?” 

“Yes,” Seonghwa lets slip dumbly, breathing hotly into Hongjoong’s skin. His composure returns almost immediately, and he grinds his dick once more into Hongjoong’s for a good measure. Hongjoong’s grip gets tighter in Seonghwa’s hair. 

Maybe it’s a game again. But this time Hongjoong is in on it. Seonghwa is still the only one playing it, though. Seonghwa is still in control. Giving Hongjoong the satisfaction of thinking he holds the reins is a way to keep Hongjoong’s pride from bruising. 

Hongjoong surprises him though. “I want you to fuck me.” 

That pretty, little voice. Not a command. A desire. 

A confession. 

Seonghwa closes his eyes and a small, disbelieving laugh slips out. 

“As you wish.”

Seonghwa forces himself out of his pants before sliding his fingertips into the hem of Hongjoong’s. He can feel him tense underneath him, arching as the clothing is discarded to the hardwood floor of the bedroom. He’s finally standing up straight, cock shamelessly flush and erect against his belly, looking down at him, Hongjoong’s own cock hard and dripping.

“This is why you shouldn’t let things get out of hand,” Seonghwa chides, leaning down and placing his palm on Hongjoong’s flat stomach. Purposefully avoiding Hongjoong’s erection. His stomach dips and quivers, Hongjoong’s hips canting up. “You’re so careless. It’s not even funny at this point.”

“You really get off on talking down on me, don’t you?” Hongjoong grips Seonghwa’s wrist with both hands.

Seonghwa looks up, smirking, right into Hongjoong’s glassy eyes. “You don’t?”

Hongjoong doesn’t deny it. “Shut up,” he says, patting him weakly in retaliation. Seonghwa knows Hongjoong thinks this. They wouldn’t have gotten this far if it wasn’t true.

Hongjoong’s cock is flushed and curving up, begging Seonghwa to take it _somehow_. Seonghwa sinks to his knees between Hongjoong’s spread thighs. He skips past the formalities of touching and teasing and goes straight to Hongjoong’s petite cock, pressing his mouth over the ruddy, leaking head before wasting no time and sinking down. Hongjoong lets out a breathy gasp and latches both hands onto Seonghwa’s head, gripping fistfuls of thick hair. 

The weight of it in Seonghwa’s mouth makes him salivate, curling a heated wet tongue underside, spit dripping obscenely past his lips down Hongjoong’s sack. Hongjoong pulls on Seonghwa’s hair, and his thighs come in, knees trying to point inward. Before pulling off completely, Seonghwa rubs his pink lips against the swollen head and Hongjoong seems done for already. 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to come soon.” Seonghwa darts his pointed tongue out and flicks across the tip. Just light enough to get Hongjoong angry, at least inwardly. Precome beads pathetically from the slit, and Seonghwa laps it away. 

Hongjoong gets smart. “Thought we had an _hour_.” He drags out his words sarcastically, pulling his head up to speak at Seonghwa. Seonghwa thinks Hongjoong looks weirdly cute from this angle.

Seonghwa laughs into Hongjoong’s cock before pulling back. “Is that a challenge?” Seonghwa pulls himself up, hovering over Hongjoong once again. 

Hongjoong places his palm against Seonghwa’s firm abdomen. He ignores the question. “Make it count,” is all he says. 

That’s all Seonghwa has to hear. 

“You’re going to be the end of me,” Seonghwa confesses, dipping down to press his mouth into Hongjoong’s chest. He opens his teeth over Hongjoong’s heart and scrapes them down his skin into a bite. 

Hongjoong doesn’t say anything, just throws his arms around Seonghwa’s neck. Seonghwa drags his lips across Hongjoong’s pectorals and flicks his tongue across a nipple and Hongjoong’s arms enclose tighter around him. Hongjoong’s knee carelessly bumps into Seonghwa’s swollen cock as he attempts to move his foot to the bed, causing guttural grunt to escape Seonghwa’s throat.

Hongjoong digs his bare knee into Seonghwa’s groin, and it takes everything in him not to rut against it. 

“Does it hurt, lamb?” Hongjoong’s voice is sweet and quiet. 

Seonghwa is no lamb. He likes to view himself as the wolf. Wants to eat Hongjoong alive.

Underneath him, Hongjoong tilts his head, giving an expensive view of his side profile. His lips are parted, hair a mess, mouth red. Seonghwa can’t believe this man is the captain of their motley crew. This man dripping with sex appeal has led raids, stolen outrageous amounts of wealth, has killed King’s men. The very man Seonghwa would bend over backwards for. Would kill for. Would _die_ for. The man Seonghwa has been inside so many times it’s like a second home.

“You look like you want to devour me.” He bats his eyelashes. 

“You don’t even understand,” Seonghwa replies, voice quiet with a tender desperation. 

Hongjoong’s fingers tie into the back of Seonghwa’s hair. 

“Fuck me.” 

His voice is commanding and low, breath hitting against Seonghwa’s mouth. He steals his lips one more time with his own. Hongjoong pushes himself up, Seonghwa falling back, before he’s resting on his elbow, propped up.

Seonghwa thinks he could probably stay like this forever. Stuck to Hongjoong. On Hongjoong’s mouth.

Peeling himself from Hongjoong, Seonghwa then makes it to the bedside table. It’s a worn wooden thing with a recently acquired new porcelain sauciere and a small matching saucer set atop it. Seonghwa lifts the sauciere, tipping it forward to let the contents delicately pour into the saucer. After setting the dish back onto the wooden surface, Seonghwa swirls three fingers generously in the oil before liberally coating his cock and dipping his fingers again.

“You’re taking your time over there.” Hongjoong laughs with his head thrown back and shoulders shaking—sounding a little incredulous, like he can’t believe what he’s just said.

Seonghwa laughs quietly at the underlying meaning: _“Can you hurry the fuck up?”_

“Patience is a virtue.” 

Hongjoong definitely rolls his eyes at that. 

Seonghwa returns to Hongjoong, careful of his hand, and situates himself between his spread knees again. Seonghwa places his clean hand on Hongjoong’s thigh. Hongjoong squeezes his knees into Seonghwa’s thighs. 

“You have to have to work with me,” he tells him, smile on his face. 

Hongjoong lifts his legs, though Seonghwa can tell he’s embarrassed by it despite how many times they’ve done this. His arms are hooked behind his knees, holding himself in place. The oil lubricant is dripping messily down his knuckles to the back of his hand. Finally, Seonghwa squats on the floor and admires the view in front of him. Very rarely does Seonghwa get to be between Hongjoong’s legs like _this_ —time and their lives prevent them from anything but quick, rough sex. It supplies but never sates. 

Hongjoong settles on his back, ass raised from the bed _just_ enough. Seonghwa cups his palm against a cheek and presses a dry thumb at the rim before pulling at Hongjoong’s hole. It contracts lewdly, and Seonghwa can hear Hongjoong let out a noise. Hongjoong’s arms unhook from his knees, and he lets his hands settle on the underside of his thighs.

He sinks his teeth into the sensitive skin of Hongjoong’s lower thigh and drags his lips to his groin, pressing his lips to Hongjoong’s sack before letting his tongue fall out and lapping at his perineum. Hongjoong’s hands twitch and he grips his thighs with more force, fingers squeezing into the softer flesh.

Pulling Hongjoong’s rim again with his thumb, Seonghwa points his tongue and gives a wet thrust into it. Hongjoong lets out a legitimate cry, back arching and fingernails digging into his thighs. He lets his head fall back, neck exposed.

“ _Warn_ me, for God’s sake,” Hongjoong lets out, voice shaking. 

Seonghwa snickers, tongue still fucking inside Hongjoong. Tilting his head, Seonghwa opens his mouth sloppily around Hongjoong’s hole and can’t hold himself back from devouring him. Hongjoong’s hands release his thighs, deciding to fist the duvet underneath him.

“ _Seonghwa_ ,” he cries out. 

There it is. There it fucking is. Exactly what Seonghwa likes hearing. The word _please_ is on the tip of Hongjoong’s tongue, and Seonghwa wants to pull it out of him. Seonghwa rears back, straightening his spine, mouth wet, and finally brings up his lubed fingers to Hongjoong’s hole. Some of the lube has rolled down his forearms in wet trails.

“Can I?” Seonghwa asks.

Hongjoong grips his swollen cock and fists it pathetically, holding his torso up with his opposite elbow. Seonghwa hadn’t realized how angry Hongjoong’s cock looks, red and curved hard to his navel. Precome is smeared on his lower stomach.

“Yes,” Hongjoong breathes out, still stroking himself. “Come on.” 

It isn’t “please” but Seonghwa will take it. 

“How long have you been hard?” Seonghwa asks, pushing the first finger inside of Hongjoong. 

“Almost an hour.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Seonghwa says before dragging his teeth and lips across Hongjoong’s thigh in apologetic gesture. “I should’ve pulled you in here sooner.” 

Hongjoong puts his left foot onto Seonghwa’s left shoulder with a small force in attempt to punish him over that line, but he fails pathetically when Seonghwa thrusts his finger out-then-in too fast in the same moment. Seonghwa laughs, thrusting his finger again. 

“So, you’ll come soon? An hour is quite a long time.” 

Hongjoong ignores him, rubbing his thumb into the head of his dick.

Seonghwa continues, “You look like you’re barely hanging on over one finger.” Hongjoong pushes Seonghwa’s shoulder again with the sole of his foot. “Do you want another one?”

Hongjoong gives a small nod. Seonghwa pulls his pointer out but adds the second alongside it. Both fingers are pushed inside with a fluid ease, and Hongjoong’s hole clenches lightly.

Talking ceases. Seonghwa decides it’s been enough. He just wants to focus on fucking Hongjoong open. His last knuckles can no longer fit inside now that there’s a second finger added, so Seonghwa decides to twist them gently until Hongjoong gets used to it. Seonghwa’s ring and pinky fingers nestle in the cleft of Hongjoong’s ass he fucks his wet fingers in, and he can feel the lubricant beginning to drip down. It will _surely_ stain the duvet. God, Angel, forgive him. After Seonghwa thinks he’s done enough for Hongjoong to adjust, he keeps his fingers deep inside and pulls them apart. Hongjoong lets out a breathy noise from his throat. 

“Seonghwa,” he says, breathless. “It’s really not enough.”

Seonghwa knows he won’t get a “please.” Not just yet. 

“Don’t worry,” Seonghwa assures him. It’s gentle. He removes his fingers from inside Hongjoong, his ass now stretched and wet. But not quite a mess. Yet. “I’ll give you what you need.” 

Hongjoong finally lets his legs fall back into place, thighs closer together now. Seonghwa pushes himself up and presses a knee into the bed before settling some of his weight on it. 

Hovering over Hongjoong, Seonghwa attempts to reach for one of the plushier pillows at the head of the bed. Hongjoong teases Seonghwa’s cock with light fingers, and he rolls his eyes, trying not to show a smile. His fingers fall short of pillow, can’t even grab the pillowcase between the tips of them, and Hongjoong huffs before pushing his palm against Seonghwa’s chest. Hongjoong maneuvers his head against the bed, craning his neck back, and stretches his arms to grab the sides of one. He flings the pillow into Seonghwa’s face.

“Cute,” Seonghwa says curtly, throwing it back at Hongjoong, the pillow landing on his chest. Hongjoong lets out a heavenly laugh. “I wish we could fuck on a bed more often,” Seonghwa admits.

“You have a bed,” Hongjoong says from under the pillow. 

“So do you,” Seonghwa tells him. He hopes it didn’t sound out of line. Hongjoong doesn’t seem to mind it. Seonghwa can only feel comfortable talking to Hongjoong like this during sex. He wonders if it will ever trickle into conversation outside of moments like this.

“Mm,” Hongjoong says, pretending to think about it. “No,” he says, replying to something Seonghwa didn’t say, but definitely wanted to. _Let me sleep with you._

Seonghwa closes his eyes and snorts. “Just put the damned pillow behind you.”

“I am, I am,” Hongjoong replies, bringing himself up and shoving the pillow at the small of his back. He’s propped up now, just enough that Seonghwa is sure he can have Hongjoong’s arms around him if he gets to that point. 

Seonghwa puts his hand atop Hongjoong’s thigh and pats it, signaling him to move his feet onto the bed. Face red again, Hongjoong does as he’s guided to wordlessly, and his knees come together.

“You’re being so shy tonight,” Seonghwa says, back hunched forward and leaning in to Hongjoong’s mouth. 

Hongjoong tilts his head as if he were going to kiss him, lips parting, but he seemingly holds back. Seonghwa makes up for it by locking their mouths together anyway. It’s soft this time, surprisingly soft, and Hongjoong’s hands find their way into Seonghwa’s hair. Seonghwa pulls away, Hongjoong’s fingers still knotted behind his head. 

“You’re acting like I haven’t seen every part of you one hundred times over.”

Hongjoong’s grip becomes tighter, and he tugs on Seonghwa’s hair like reins. “If you’re not going to fuck me, I’ll find someone else to do it.” 

Seonghwa knows he’s being taunted, but he can’t stand it. Seonghwa touches Hongjoong’s cock, and a hiss is forced through Hongjoong’s teeth.

“Who’s going to fuck you with care like I do, _Hongjoongie_ ,” Seonghwa taunts back. Seonghwa takes his hand and pumps his own dick, working himself up before he finally fucks into Hongjoong. Hongjoong ignores him and kisses him again. “Can I go ahead?” Seonghwa asks into Hongjoong’s mouth. Hongjoong makes a noise of affirmation.

Gripping his cock, he guides the tip between Hongjoong’s legs and pushes the wet head against Hongjoong’s equally wet hole. Seonghwa licks his lips and swallows and pushes only the tip inside. Hongjoong gasps into his mouth that turns into a broken whine. It takes everything in him not go in completely to the hilt. 

“Is that—the best you can do?” Hongjoong chokes out, desperate.

“No,” he says, sliding in completely, feeling Hongjoong hot and nasty around him. Hongjoong lets go of Seonghwa and reclines back, trying to adjust to Seonghwa inside of him. Seonghwa sees his Adam’s apple bob. 

Before Seonghwa can even ask if Hongjoong is okay, Hongjoong commands him to move.

And so he does. Hunching forward so he can scrape his teeth and lap against Hongjoong’s neck, he pulls his cock out halfway before thrusting inside again. Seonghwa can’t do anything with his hands; they’re occupied on the back of Hongjoong’s knees to keep him steady. Hongjoong’s fingernails dig into Seonghwa’s side, dragging them down and pressing his thumbs into his ribs. Seonghwa sucks into Hongjoong’s neck, and due to the heat of the room and the heat radiating from him and Hongjoong, his back and armpits are beginning to sweat.

It’s slick, and Hongjoong stretches around him almost too snugly. Hongjoong’s cock hits against Seonghwa’s stomach, and precome sticks to it obscenely. Seonghwa thinks he fits inside Hongjoong perfectly. Has been inside so many times the familiarity of Hongjoong around him sends him into such a disgusting state. He fucks into him hard and quick, thighs hitting against Hongjoong’s ass in a crude cacophony of noise. Seonghwa isn’t sure how long Hongjoong can hold out in this position, but he grips the back of Hongjoong’s thigh harder and pushes his leg back to fuck into him deeper. A throaty moan bubbles from Hongjoong’s mouth, and Hongjoong coaxes him to go faster.

Seonghwa slips out accidentally, and Hongjoong cries out, frustrated.

“I’m so close,” Hongjoong says, voice barely above a whisper and coming out hoarse. And that’s all Seonghwa decides he wants: for Hongjoong to come. 

“I knew you wouldn’t last very long,” Seonghwa grunts out, guiding his cock back inside of Hongjoong with ease. 

Hongjoong grips his cock and fists himself quickly, not holding back. God, he should’ve fucked him from behind. Seonghwa would love to see him rut into the sheets. But Seonghwa loves seeing Hongjoong’s face even more. Eyes screwed shut, teeth digging into his bottom lip. It’s everything.

Seonghwa steps out of line once again. “Please look at me.” 

_Please_. It’s such a desperate word. A word he feels unfortunately acquainted with.

Hongjoong’s eyes flutter open, but only half lidded, and he looks utterly gone. 

“God, you’re so perfect.” Seonghwa gives a deep, powerful thrust that sends Hongjoong’s back into a perfect little curve as he comes without warning. Only a wonderful, throaty whine. “Perfect” must have been the trigger. Seonghwa slows his pace significantly as Hongjoong spurts onto his stomach, letting Hongjoong ride out the high of orgasm on Seonghwa’s cock by himself. 

“You did great,” Seonghwa assures him, Hongjoong twisting himself on Seonghwa trying chase something—anything. 

Hongjoong brings his hands to his face, covering his eyes with the heels of his palms, and groans. _Is he embarrassed?_

Seonghwa laughs. “What?” he asks and pulls out, mourning the loss of Hongjoong around him. Seonghwa straightens himself a bit and looks at Hongjoong’s red, slick hole contract open and close before letting go of the hold he has on his legs. Seonghwa just wants to eat him again. Filthy. Hongjoong’s legs dangle off the bed once more.

Seonghwa considers finishing himself off into the bedside bin or the brothel bathroom, Hongjoong probably fully clothed and waiting for him on the banister. Before Seonghwa can walk away and begin cleaning up, Hongjoong brings his legs around his backside, crossing his ankles, and pulls him forward. Seonghwa’s eyes go wide as he fumbles forward, knees hitting the bed.

“What’s this?” he asks, casting a confused look of quirked eyebrows at Hongjoong below him.

Hongjoong doesn’t say anything at first, just lolls his head to the side, eyes full of something dark and hot. He lets his thighs fall open, ankles still crossed behind Seonghwa. Hongjoong laid out beneath him, disheveled hair and splattered stomach, is enough to for the saliva to catch in Seonghwa’s parched throat. Hongjoong reaches his hands between his legs, his cock not seeming to have softened and leaking against his abdomen, and pulls at his red, opened hole with his fingers.

“Where are you going?” Hongjoong poses, tone snide but playful. He pushes a finger inside, and it’s sucked in immediately.

Seonghwa’s eyelids flicker, and he feels the last remnants of his soul leave his body.

Hongjoong continues. “I thought we had an hour.”

“Jesus Christ,” Seonghwa says, more to God Himself than Hongjoong. Seonghwa runs his clean hand through his hair. Hongjoong is going to be the fucking death of him. “I didn’t want to continue if you had finished,” Seonghwa explains level-headed. “I don’t want to finish at your expense. I know it would be uncomfortable for you.”

Hongjoong pushes a second finger inside. “I can go again,” he tells him, face sweet and tone as airy as it could be. Hongjoong’s cock is still hard. Seonghwa assumes Hongjoong’s sex drive is bestowed unto him from the Devil himself. There is no other explanation Seonghwa is willing to accept.

Seonghwa gives a disbelieving laugh, rendered speechless. This man. 

“Do you want to?” Hongjoong’s voice is quiet this time, and he looks out from the corner of his eyes with a fan of his eyelashes. Unsure and shy and pure. Strangely delicate. Seonghwa can’t view him any other way than immaculate. His corrupted mind can’t fathom a word other than that.

Hongjoong removes his fingers and rakes them across his come covered stomach.

Seonghwa’s chest caves in. His cock twitches, and he presses forward, rutting his cock against Hongjoong’s sensitive one. Of course Seonghwa wants to. He feels breathless all of a sudden. 

“What would you like for me to do?” is all he asks. He wants permission. Craves it. Wishes he didn’t.

“To make use of me.”

Seonghwa feels like a crushing weight lays on his chest. Like he’s been pulled under dark water and sat on top of. He inhales deeply, shakily, trying to dissipate whatever heavy thing settles there.

He eats those words up. Chews them slowly to savor how they taste. Swallows them like it’s his last meal.

It’s a degrading sentence. One Seonghwa has never heard Hongjoong say. Hongjoong is giving himself to Seonghwa, and Seonghwa will graciously fucking accept it. 

“You are going to kill me,” Seonghwa says, collapsing on top of Hongjoong and taking his mouth in his own. 

A mess of dirty hands find their ways into the other’s hair. He drags his lips down his chin and buries into Hongjoong’s neck, sucking and biting into sweaty skin. Breaking away, Seonghwa pulls himself up and takes Hongjoong’s wrists, pinning them above his head against the mattress.

Hongjoong’s mouth is kiss-bitten red, and Seonghwa admires the mess that he is.

“Will you move further onto the bed for me?”

Hongjoong nods and releases his tired legs from around Seonghwa and rolls onto his stomach before pulling himself up and sitting on his knees, facing Seonghwa. The pillow falls to the floor, forgotten.

Seonghwa settles himself on the bed, his knees feeling some relief on the cushioned bedding, and crawls to Hongjoong. He takes a risk and nips and Hongjoong’s cock on display in front of him, and Hongjoong’s hands tangle into his hair again. Hongjoong tastes heady as Seonghwa swallows around him, taking all of him easily. Hongjoong hunches forward, abdominals tensing, as Seonghwa works his tongue around the girth of his cock.

“Seonghwa,” Hongjoong grunts, voice small. “It’s—a lot,” he huffs out.

Seonghwa reels back. “Does it hurt?” Seonghwa looks up at Hongjoong from his lap. A fucking beautiful sight to see. Hongjoong bathed in blue-silver moonlight, body a mess. Mouth a mess. Mind a mess. Not all of the women, power, and fortune in this paradisiacal world will ever compare to the debauched man before him.

“No,” he responds. He rakes his fingers across Seonghwa’s scalp, face lax. “You’re so good,” he praises. And that sentence alone, Seonghwa thinks, could be enough to make him come untouched.

His cheeks prickle with a heat that trickles down his neck and cascades down his back. “Sir?” he asks, stupidly dumbfounded. 

Hongjoong ignores him. “Didn’t I say make use of me?” His hands hault, and he brings a hand to cup Seonghwa’s chin. “What are you waiting for?” 

Something overtakes Seonghwa, something that roils in his belly and chest that floods his mind, and he’s snapping up like an animal, pinning an amused Hongjoong to soft, downy bedding with strong hands. Hongjoong’s legs come from under him, splaying his thighs open, as Seonghwa’s mouth slots perfectly against Hongjoong’s in an uncomfortably rough hit of lips, his teeth gnashing together before they hit against Hongjoong’s own. 

“Seonghwa,” he whines into his mouth, “I need it,” he confesses. 

Seonghwa noses into Hongjoong’s neck again, touching every part of Hongjoong’s torso he can get his hands on, until Hongjoong is arching and canting his hips, silently begging to be filled. Wasting no time, Seonghwa pulls Hongjoong’s ass onto his own thighs, and Hongjoong settles his arms above his head, curling his fingers delicately into the pillows behind him. 

“Don’t _break_ me, for God’s sake,” Hongjoong says snidely, attempting to make fun of Seonghwa’s almost animalistic snap. 

Seonghwa wants to say he would never, could never. But just settles with asking for permission in a gentle voice that causes Hongjoong to pinch his bottom lip with his front teeth. A quiet “go ahead” tumbles out of Hongjoong’s mouth, and Seonghwa guides his full cock to Hongjoong’s stretched hole. 

Pushing in the second time is just as good as the first—different with Hongjoong open and sucking him in like it’s second nature to do so. Able to glide in easily, Hongjoong cries out when Seonghwa is able to reach inside him too quickly, clenching his fists and closing his eyes as he squeezes around Seonghwa’s cock. 

Pleasantries aren’t exchanged. Seonghwa knows what Hongjoong wants, what he wants, and presses his hand into the mattress, right beside Hongjoong’s hip, to steady himself as he drives into Hongjoong with absolute purpose. Hongjoong doesn’t take his cock into his hand, just grips the bedding as Seonghwa loses himself inside of Hongjoong, walls of him wrapped around Seonghwa’s cock like velvet. 

Hongjoong hips swivel and cant, trying to meet and take Seonghwa’s cock hungrily. Gripping Hongjoong’s hips, hard but never enough to bruise, he digs the pads of his fingers into soft flesh as he pulls Hongjoong onto him. The breathy whines, moans, and garbled words that fall from Hongjoong’s mouth swirl inside Seonghwa’s head like a current.

“Are you going to come for me?” Hongjoong asks, eyes bleary and body seeming to have given out. He’s exhausted and sweaty, cock still leaking and red against his flat stomach. “I want to feel it.” Hongjoong tries to spread his thighs even further apart, making a point Seonghwa can’t take any other way.

“I-inside?” Seonghwa stutters out. His brain feels like it’s falling to pieces inside his skull. Cell by cell coming undone and deteriorating. 

“If you pay for the bathhouse fee, of course,” Hongjoong tells him, laughing weakly. 

Seonghwa’s head falls forward, right into Hongjoong’s chest, and he chuckles manically into his skin before giving drawn out, powerful thrusts that seem to reverberate through Hongjoong’s small frame. The heat wound in his gut starts to unfurl as he jerks his hips unsteadily inside Hongjoong, and finally it unweaves. 

“I’m coming,” he chokes out, pushing himself back up and getting that final drink of Hongjoong in before he flutters his eyes closed and comes thick and hot inside of Hongjoong.

Hongjoong’s back arches, and Seonghwa expects him to come, but he doesn’t. He reclines against the mattress, eyes glinting playfully and head lolling to the side, as Seonghwa stills himself inside of him. 

“You did well,” he praises him. “I’m still not done,” he adds.

Seonghwa’s shoulders tense up, and he laughs to himself. This fucking man. “You’re crazy.”

“I love sex,” is all Hongjoong says, fingers winding into his own hair. “And the hour isn’t over.”

“Of course, sorry,” Seonghwa says, still smiling. “How could I be so stupid?”

“Right? I’m glad you realize.”

Pulling his messy cock out of Hongjoong, he watches Hongjoong’s hole open and close, semen leaking so obscenely down his perineum onto the sheets. He pushes his cockhead into Hongjoong’s loose hole, in and out, slowly, to watch it contract over and over, until Hongjoong is whining and fisting the sheets again. 

“Stop teasing,” Hongjoong huffs.

“How do you want me to sate you?” Seonghwa asks, finally letting his cock fall out of Hongjoong complete. 

“Your cock,” he says bluntly. 

Seonghwa closes his eyes, furrowing his brows absurdly, before offering a disbelieving snort. He ignores the way his stomach flips. “Haven’t you had your fill already?”

“Are you tired?” Hongjoong offers instead. “Can you not get it up after one round?” he snorts.

“Don’t be so cruel,” Seonghwa says without bite, dragging a pointed finger up Hongjoong’s hard cock. It twitches immediately. Seonghwa will give in, of course he will. He wants to. But not until he teases Hongjoong just a bit.

Seonghwa falls beside Hongjoong, the bed dipping as he does so, pretending to be spent. Hongjoong jerks his head to the side, completely done, with his eyebrows knitted together. “You’re kidding me. Didn’t you say you were going to,” Hongjoong pauses before his next words, bringing his teeth together and clenching his jaw, “fuck me ‘into place twice’?” He gives a petulantly pointed look.

“Aw, was it really so hard to say that out loud?” Seonghwa asks, turning his head to meet Hongjoong’s gaze. Seonghwa’s half-softened cock rests against him, and Hongjoong peers at it.

Hongjoong rolls his eyes and slings one leg over the bed in attempts to get off. Seonghwa’s hand reaches embarrassingly fast to grip his other thigh to halt him. 

“Hongjoong,” he begins firmly, “I’m teasing you.” _Don’t go. I want to fuck you until you see stars._ “I want to satisfy you.”

Hongjoong throws his head back playfully to look at Seonghwa, and gives a gleaming open-mouthed smirk. “You didn’t believe that, did you?” he asks. “You really are as stupid as you look.”

Seonghwa’s eyelids flutter, annoyed, but Hongjoong takes that feeling away as soon as he rolls over and climbs on top of Seonghwa’s thighs. His adam’s apple surely bobs noticably in his throat, and Hongjoong’s eyes relax and fall as soon as a tight-lipped smile pulls at the corner of his mouth. Warm come seeps from Hongjoong’s hole onto Seonghwa’s thighs and sac, and Seonghwa’s cock stirs. 

“It was that easy,” Hongjoong taunts him. “You’re a right fool for this position,” he says, pressing warm slender fingers into Seonghwa’s chest. 

Seonghwa feels his insides quake at Hongjoong’s comment, heart and stomach twisting at the admission of Hongjoong knowing him well. It should feel shameful, but it just makes his gut prickle with desire. Placing his hands on Hongjoong’s hips, Seonghwa grips into him, swirling his thumbs down the cheeks of his ass. 

Hongjoong looks down at him and cocks his head. “I’ll help you out,” he assures Seonghwa, taking his sensitive cock into his hand. A puff of air is punched out of Seonghwa’s nose, and he cranes his neck back.

“Does it hurt?” Hongjoong asks, continuing to wrap his fist around the base of Seonghwa’s dick.

Seonghwa is quick to assure him. “No, I—”

“Good,” he cuts him off, dragging his fist up the length of it. 

Hongjoong nudges his erection against Seonghwa’s shaft, and wraps both hands around their cocks. Seonghwa gasps out, fucking his hips up into Hongjoong’s hands, and sees the vast difference in their sizes. He feels his cock fill out steadily in Hongjoong’s palms, and forces down the saliva gathered in his throat. 

“You look so pathetic when I mount you,” Hongjoong says, letting Seonghwa fuck into his hand in small jerks. “Every single time,” he adds. 

“ _Hongjoong_ ,” Seonghwa whines, voice pathetically higher pitched. “Please,” he begs.

“Since you’re so good,” Hongjoong starts, but he never finishes his sentence. He lets go of their cocks, but takes Seonghwa’s back into his. Raising his hips, he maneuvers Seonghwa’s already leaking erection to his dripping entrance.

Seonghwa can feel his own come drip back onto the head of his cock, and he hungrily cants his hips up instinctually to meet Hongjoong’s hole until Hongjoong finally nudges the head past his rim. With his eyes rolling back into his head, he grips Hongjoong’s hips hard, bones digging into his palms, as Hongjoong controls the pace at which he seats himself. It’s agonizing how slow Hongjoong goes, throwing his head back, eyes closed, and sticking his devilish tongue out past his teeth.

It’s a strange feeling, fucking into Hongjoong already come-filled. It takes the air out of his lungs when Hongjoong raises his hips on Seonghwa’s cock, come and lubed coated now, and beads of semen drip obscenely to his sac. 

Hongjoong lets out a small noise, eyes still closed, and he opens and closes his fingers onto Seonghwa’s stomach.

“You reach so well inside like this,” Hongjoong confesses, letting his head fall forward lazily. The dark look in his eyes is enough to send chills down Seonghwa’s spine, and he holds himself back from fucking too deep into Hongjoong. 

“Let me,” Seonghwa offers, forcing his cock up to meet the slow grinding of Hongjoong’s hips. 

“I can do work, too,” Hongjoong chides, opening one eye to peek playfully at Seonghwa. He closes it soon after. “Sometimes.” 

_Your “work” is torturous_ , he wants to say, and smiles at the thought. 

He lets Hongjoong ride it out on his own, working himself on Seonghwa’s cock at his own pace with no help. Seonghwa lets him go slow, lets Hongjoong fuck himself deep as he grinds his hips down. It feels like an eternity passes, and it’s eventually _too_ much. Seonghwa feels his full cock uncomfortably pulsing inside of Hongjoong, arousal finally at its peak again. He jerks his hips up instinctually, and Hongjoong mewls out something pathetic, scratching his nails down Seonghwa’s stomach. Hongjoong’s cockhead drips a translucent pearl of precome onto Seonghwa’s belly, and it brings Seonghwa’s attention to Hongjoong’s flushed, wet cock. 

“Are you close?” Seonghwa asks, licking his dry lips. “Or do you want me to edge you?” Seonghwa jokes, touching the head of Hongjoong’s cock. Another pearl of precome beads out greedily, and Seonghwa swipes it away with his thumb.

“Do you know how much time we have left?” Hongjoong asks, as if he’s contemplating being edged.

Footsteps and women chatting start filling the hallway and front room, and Seonghwa takes that as his cue to speed this along.

“Not much time, I think,” he says, gripping onto Hongjoong’s hips again and sitting up with a little difficulty. Hongjoong’s weight is light enough for him to make the transition a little easier, and Hongjoong makes a shocked noise as he’s pushed, raised, and maneuvered onto Seonghwa’s lap. Seonghwa crosses his legs with Hongjoong’s knees on either side of his hips, and pushes his cock easily into Hongjoong once again.

“Like I said, make it count,” Hongjoong says into Seonghwa’s mouth, nose brushing against his.

“Absolutely,” Seonghwa says, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong’s waist and fucking up, hard. 

Hongjoong gasps out immediately, but Seonghwa swallows it with his mouth hungry and fervent against Hongjoong’s. With Seonghwa driving his hips up with languid strokes, Hongjoong licks his tongue across the seam of Seonghwa’s mouth, asking silently for him to open it against his own. Seonghwa obliges, parting his lips and cocking his head to press his tongue into Hongjoong’s mouth, spit-messy and humid. 

Crying out again at a particularly harsh thrust, Hongjoong bounces on Seonghwa’s slick cock, their thighs hitting together to create that unmistakable sound of fast fucking. Seonghwa’s come is leaking obscenely and quickly out of Hongjoong with each quick thrust, and the sound is wet and squelching. 

Hongjoong throws his tired hands around Seonghwa’s neck, lips not even trying to kiss Seonghwa anymore as he breathes into his mouth and jaw. His fingers are tight in his hair, and the small grunts that spill out of his mouth let Seonghwa know Hongjoong is close.

Seonghwa’s voice comes out rough. “Are you going to come?” 

Hongjoong’s hands fall to Seonghwa’s neck, and he nods as he plants his lips into Seonghwa’s one more time, harsh breathing fanning over lips and noses. 

Seonghwa slows his pace, thighs and abdominals burning, and Hongjoong lets out the most pitiful “please” Seonghwa has ever heard. Hongjoong clenches around him, and Seonghwa feels his heart fall into the swirling acid of his stomach.

“What did you say?” Seonghwa asks incredulously. 

“Please,” Hongjoong whines again, fingers scrambling across Seonghwa’s sweating back, digging his sharp nails into his shoulder blades. “I’m so close, Seonghwa,” he says, fucked out and breathless. “Just a little faster. Please,” he begs. “ _Please_.”

_Please._ Seonghwa falls apart at it. A word he wasn’t sure Hongjoong was even capable of. And it’s all Seonghwa’s. It’s all his. His heart contracts.

Seonghwa is struck silent, struck _dumb_ at the utterance. He follows orders utterly, fucking hard and sloppy as Hongjoong gasps out and scrambles for purchase somewhere, anywhere, on Seonghwa. The bubbling heat in his belly boils over again, and he finds himself coming wordlessly inside of Hongjoong one more time, fingers digging into Hongjoong’s small back.

Hongjoong whimpers out as Seonghwa rides his orgasm out inside of him, rolling his hips and cock until he stutters to what feels like an anticlimactic halt, face buried in Hongjoong’s collar bones. 

Seonghwa pushes Hongjoong back softly into the mattress, still inside of him, until he’s pulling out slowly on hs knees, centimeter by centimeter, as he fists Hongjoong’s shaft. Hongjoong covers his face with his palms, heels of them eventually digging into his eyes, and he fucks into Seonghwa’s fist with no rhyme or reason. Seonghwa wants to ask Hongjoong to uncover his face so he can see it, but he knows it’s not his place to.

With a quick flick of Seonghwa’s wrist, Hongjoong’s back bows, breath ragged, as he calls out Seonghwa’s name desperately and comes onto his stomach in thick spurts. 

Hongjoong releases his hands from his face and Seonghwa can’t help but let a little chuckle escape from him.

“Don’t laugh at a man after he’s just come,” Hongjoong tries to command, but it’s surprisingly unserious. “Don’t you have any etiquette?”

Seonghwa leans down into Hongjoong’s face. “Glad to see you’re fine enough to make jokes,” he says, pressing a kiss into Hongjoong’s mouth. The kiss attempts to become languid, Hongjoong gripping his hand into the juncture of Seonghwa’s shoulder and neck, but a knock wraps noisily against the door. A dramatic, harsh drag back to reality where Hongjoong and Seonghwa exist with other people, and not just each other.

Lifting his head up, Seonghwa shouts, “It hasn’t even been an hour!” at the door.

Hongjoong’s eyes roll so far back into his Seonghwa thinks he’s possessed.

“I know you’re done in there!” Angel calls. “Hurry up, will you? You better change my sheets,” she warns. Hongjoong laughs at that. “I haven’t forgotten the last time.” 

“I understand, I understand!” Seonghwa assures loudly. He drops his head, voice quietly directed at Hongjoong. “I’ll get you cleaned up before I take you to the bathhouse,” Seonghwa tells Hongjoong, whose small hand is still perched on Seonghwa’s strong shoulder. 

Hongjoong pushes himself up to recline on his elbows. “I can do it,” he tells him. “You worry too much.”

“But, sir—” Seonghwa says, finding himself back in his place already. Funny, isn’t it.

Hongjoong shakes his head and sighs. “Get a washcloth,” he commands.

Doing as he’s told, Seonghwa slides off the bed and pads his bare feet across the hardwood floor to the porcelain pitcher set atop a large dresser. He pulls a folded square washcloth from its neat stack, and soaks it before returning to Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong has moved himself back to the edge of the bed, tip toes pressed into the floor, as he’s reclined back on his elbows. Seonghwa attempts to hand it off, but Hongjoong pushes away. 

“If you feel so inclined,” Hongjoong says, “then you can do it.” It’s like an offering. A _gift_.

Seonghwa only nods, something swelling in his chest that he hasn’t a name for, and wordlessly pulls the soaked cloth back towards him. Between Hongjoong’s spread thighs, Seonghwa hunches forward and presses the cloth into Hongjoong’s abdomen. It dips on instinct at the cold, and Hongjoong hisses before laughing at himself for it.

“It’s cold,” Seonghwa tells him jokingly.

“Ah, really? Couldn’t tell,” Hongjoong quips back.

Seonghwa’s lip quirks up in the corner as a breathy snicker is pushed from his nose. Dragging the cloth down to Hongjoong’s groin, he wipes him clean with a tenderness he seems to only have with Hongjoong. Hongjoong’s fingers play absently at the bedding beneath him, and Seonghwa can’t help but feel like this is the most innocent thing he has ever experienced in all the wretched years he’s lived on this earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
The inn’s joined bathhouse is empty at this hour, but the weary attendant is still at his post when Seonghwa pulls a bundled up Hongjoong to it’s entrance. Seonghwa presses two coins into the attendant’s palm, and they’re let through with a nod of his head.

The wooden floor is warm against Seonghwa’s bare feet, and he guides Hongjoong from his backside to the bath in the center of it. Seonghwa isn’t sure why he expected Hongjoong to take any time whatsoever; as soon as he’s aware, Hongjoong has stripped completely and is already pressing the tips of his toes into the roiling water to test it.

Seonghwa can’t help but laugh, bringing a closed fist up to his mouth to hide it.

He follows right behind him, and he watches Hongjoong walk, heavenly-like, knee-deep into the steaming water before sitting down. Seonghwa keeps his distance once in the bath, but finds that Hongjoong has scooted closer to him.

“Are you feeling okay?” Seonghwa speaks up.

“What? Yes, of course,” Hongjoong assures him. “Like I said, you worry too much.”

A third person walks into the bathhouse, choosing a smaller bath closer to the corner, and Seonghwa is afraid speak up or be too truthful now. They’re no longer alone, and Seonghwa actually feels the unpleasantness over it settle in his chest. Hongjoong gathers water in his cupped palms and splashes it against his face before running his fingers in his hair.

Seonghwa recounts their evening to himself, thinks of Hongjoong, himself, their relationship even—if you could call it that—and places it somewhere else. Places it in an existence where they are not themselves. Where no internal or external _thing_ or circumstance fixes them like _this_ , whatever they are now. 

Hongjoong rests his feverish, damp face on Seonghwa’s shoulder, and Seonghwa decides that’s a thought he’s not sure he’s ready to unravel. This pedestal Seonghwa unfairly places Hongjoong on, he’s afraid he can’t dismantle it.

Seonghwa wonders what they’d be like, just the two of them and nothing else. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. This fic was such a big fucking feat for me. I stressed so much over it. This is officially my longest, finished work! Woo!
> 
> How I feel about these characters after completing this is so intense. I won't give away too much how I see their relationship or them as people in this author's note, but just know I feel and think SO MUCH about them. I will be planning a part two eventually. I have some ambitious ideas. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are so greatly appreciated on this. I worked hard on this, and for the first time I feel confident and proud enough to say this about a work. Is it great? Maybe not! Is it confusing? Probably! Did it kick my ass? Yes. And despite that, it's still done, and I'm happy to share it with everyone.
> 
> I have made an [ateez twitter](https://twitter.com/sunriseproblem) (that has become a _tad_ multifandom in the last few weeks), and anyone is more than welcome to talk to me here. It is private because I am a horny bastard and talk openly about fanfic, which I don't want to be shown in the twitter search >____< But reqs are okay as long as you are older than 17 lol.


End file.
